seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Orcinus/Personality and Relationships
Personality Orcinus is very often seen as someone who doesn't seem to know when to be serious, even when the situation calls for it. He is very upbeat and an eccentric member of the Blooming Pirates, often toying around when he should be doing something. While this trait is very prominent, he has shown to be serious when he deems the situation calls for it, and not anyone else. Another thing to note about Orcinus is that aside from keeping up with his training, he doesn't seem to be too motivated to do tasks he deems as trivial, but ends up doing them regardless, even if they're done halfway through, making one of the members finishing up for him. Despite these traits, he has shown to be very respectful of others, especially his elders, as he was taught that way by his martial arts teacher. Whenever he puts his mind to something, Orcinus goes above and beyond what is asked of him, completing the task, and even going overboard. This was mostly shown during his past when he was learning and , trying to prove that if humans are willing, they would be able to do anything. Orcinus is very protective of his belt, cherishing its importance to him, and what it signifies for him. The reason for his white belt is because it's the first belt that was given to him by his teacher, and despite being more than capable for advancing to another belt, he refuses the offer, stating that the rank of the belt doesn't mean anything to him, what matters is that he's learning. Orcinus is extremely sentimental when it comes to things that he owns, especially when it comes to things that were given to him. The dojo, before its destruction, was where he spent most of his life, meeting many people whom he has formed a bond with, its destruction caused him extreme grief, making him a difficult person to join the crew. He holds his friends in high regard, believing in their strength, even if they don't believe in it themselves. He has also shown to be very protective of some people for odd reasons, such as the Blooming Pirates' Navigator, stating that he's like a little brother to him, but the real reason is because he likes their hairstyle. Orcinus has also seems to have a recurring gag where he uses the crew's name for "insults" towards Apostle, or describing something. This habit of his has annoyed Apostle on several occasions, but it amuses Orcinus that something so small can annoy their captain. Orcinus is considered to be the glutton of the group, eating large amounts of food in one sitting. If not told to stop, he will continue to ask for more food until he's completely depleted the crew's food supplies, leaving them with nothing. Despite Apostle being capable of creating many different types of food with the help of his Devil Fruit, there are certain supplies he can, so the crew becomes worried when Orcinus gets hungry. Orcinus has shown to be very capable of eating whatever is put in front of him, even enjoying food that others may deem as bad or bad smelling. He has also shown to have a high tolerance to food poisoning or the like, not really receiving any sort of ill effects from it, but he is still capable of getting poisoned by food that is already poisonous. Martial Arts is the most important thing to Orcinus, just slightly above the crew members. Orcinus dreams of being able to master all forms of Martial Arts. Orcinus himself believes that it doesn't seem possible to being able to achieve that dream, but still strives to prove himself wrong as a sort of motivation. Out of all forms of Martial Arts he either knows, or has seen, he respects both forms of Fishman Karate the most, since that was the one he was taught to by his sensei during his days as a student. This goes as far as being the only true forms of martial arts he uses during his battles. However, it shouldn't go without saying that he hasn't used other forms of martial arts during his battles, as he's used a technique that is similar to Rokushiki's Geppo after the timeskip to elevate himself to a certain height so he can deliver a more powerful blow. Orcinus seems to be a very sentimental person. This goes as far as him refusing to being promoted to another belt, despite being more than capable of going up in the ranks. He has kept his white belt since he's received it due to pure sentimental reasons. His white belt is so special to him, that he makes it a point in combat to protect it in any way possible if someone tries to harm it in any way, sacrificing his own safety for the sake of the belt's safety. He has not allowed anyone else to touch it, aside from his late sensei, who has upgraded the belt into the Zeppin D.R.O.W.N. An odd trait of Orcinus is attaching himself to people that he likes something about. This is shown when he grew close to the Navigator of the Blooming Pirates very quickly because he liked their hairstyle. However, over the course of the series, Orcinus has shown to find little things between the crew members that he likes, even if they can be considered odd things. Orcinus has shown himself to be quite the joker and trickster. He is the one of the handful of crew members that go along with Apostle's pranks, even going as far as to try and get him back. He has also pulled his own pranks aboard the ship, such as telling fake information to a crew member, and seeing if they would go confront the other crew member about it. However, once the victims find out they've been tricked, they normally hunt down Orcinus, which ends up making him being beaten up by them, having to have Ashoka treat his wounds. Despite often joking around, Orcinus has shown to be a very jovial person, stating he likes to enjoy life and not worry too much about problems unless they're truly bad. Within his battles, he is often seen to be enjoying himself, trying to match his opponent(s) blow for blow, even if he is stronger than them. He doesn't feel the need to rush himself to complete the fight, unless there are time constraints. Catoprion has often scolded Orcinus about this bad habit of his, stating that he should respect his opponent better than that, as his attitude towards them is, according to Catoprion, condescending. Orcinus is also very respectful towards the people that are older than him, especially his elders. However, contradictory to this, if he knows he can mess around with the older person, he will do so, such examples are Apostle and Ashoka, and even Celestial, who is far older than he is. As previously stated above, Orcinus has shown to be lazy when it comes to things that don't involve martial arts. This includes chores he deems as tedious around the ship, hoping that someone else would do it for him. However, after the timeskip, Orcinus has gained more of a sense of responsibility, doing tasks given to him with precision, completing them without faltering. Orcinus himself seems to have his own unique laugh, which is "Orcacacacaca". Catoprion Being Orcinus' idol, Catoprion is held in extremely high regard by Orcinus. Due to Catoprion acting as a guide to Orcinus whenever he is incapable of figuring out what to do, Orcinus has created an alter-ego in the form of his sensei. Orcinus has shown to be very self aware of the transformation in personality, but part of him believes that he is truly channeling Catoprion. Within this state, Orcinus is far more serious and has a linear mindset, only focusing on the task(s) at hand, and ensuring that his allies are safe from harm. While Orcinus and Catoprion's fight style is similar, as they both primarily rely on Fishman Karate and Jujutsu, Orcinus changes his fighting to better reference his own sensei's, going as far as naming his attacks the way Catoprion himself did. Much like Catoprion himself, Orcinus becomes more prideful, scolding himself whenever he fails at using his martial arts, or even getting angered by someone challenging his pride within, or outside of, combat. Orcinus also becomes even more respectful of people, as his sensei respected all types of people, including those that he didn't like. He is also extremely protective of his friends, going as far as physically taking out people of combat that he deems are incapable of handling the opponent(s) they are faced with. Similarly to Catoprion himself, Orcinus' laugh changes to "Pishishishishi". After the timeskip, Orcinus doesn't seem to rely on Catoprion's assistance anymore, realizing that he has become an equal to him. He still keeps the attire he wears for sentimental purposes, hanging it up within his room. For the purpose of the "transformation", Orcinus undergoes a complete attire change. The white belt that is normally around his waist is now on his head, covering his hair. He also wears sunglasses, similarly to how Catoprion himself did, albeit he has claimed that it takes some time getting used to. He wears a skin tight black suit that covers his entire body, save for his head, and over his, he wears a sleeveless green gi. He wears large white gloves that extend to about halfway to his elbow. On his feet, he wears large white boots that have yellow stripes at the end. Relationships Blooming Pirates Catoprion T